The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
With the advancement of wireless network technology such as WiFi network routing, WiFi hot spots, 4G/IMT-Advanced standards, 5G mobile wireless communication standards, and WiGiG, connectivity among devices has become cheaper, faster, more convenient, and universal. With wireless technology progress in conjunction with the development of multi-faceted devices such as smart phones, tablets, and Google Glass®, multi-device systems involving cameras have been developed to communicate and coordinate actions to increase efficiency. However, known systems have yet to delegate media capturing functionality from one device to another based upon object recognition or other contextual information.
Previous efforts applied toward device coordination include U.S. Pat. No. 8,250,218 to Watanabe et al. “Wireless Communication System, and Wireless Communication Device and Control Method for Establishing a One-to-One Relationship Between Wireless Communication Devices”, filed Dec. 14, 2010, which describes a wireless network that allows cameras and printers to coordinate actions within a small time period. Although Watanabe et al. provides insight into wireless network communication by a camera, it does not employ object recognition by the camera, nor does it delegate media capturing functionality.
Further progress in device coordination effort is made by U.S. patent application publication 2013/0120596 filed Nov. 15, 2011 to Yau titled “Method of Configuring a Wireless Network Camera Wirelessly.” Yau describes a method for allowing a camera to function as a hotspot, through which a cell phone controls a camera. Although Yau provides insight into wirelessly controlling a camera, it does not do so using object recognition to trigger delegation of responsibilities from one media capturing device to another.
Some effort has been directed to camera-to-camera coordination. For example, U.S. patent application publication 2012/0249802 filed Dec. 1, 2011 to Taylor titled “Distributed Target Tracking Using Self Localizing Smart Camera Networks” describes a method for determining locations of cameras based on each camera tracking an object, then triangulating the location of the object. Although Taylor provides insight into coordinating behaviors among a system of cameras, the system's devices do not delegate their functionality o responsibilities to other devices based on recognition.
Ideally, a user should be able to interact with one device while it automatically delegates media capturing functions to other devices. In such environments, the user will be able to do so automatically based upon contextual relevance of certain objects within an environment as described below in the applicant's work.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value with a range is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.
Thus, there is still a need for a system in which a media capturing device delegates some of its functionality to a second media capturing device based on object recognition.